What is the least common multiple of 3, 4, 6 and 15?
Explanation: To find the LCM of $3$, $4=2^2$, $6=2\cdot3$, and $15=3\cdot5$, take the highest power of each prime that appears and multiply: $2^2\cdot3\cdot5=\boxed{60}$.